


A Clutch of You

by April_Gabriella



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, Hannigram - Freeform, I have an obsession with beautiful porn, Loving Hannigram Smut is Life, M/M, Post Fall, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Shameless Smut, Sweet Beautiful Smut, as always because my name is April
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful porn, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clutch of You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I get distracted.

Will and Hannibal lay naked and entwined, clutching each other with a desperate fierceness. Will's arms are locked around Hannibal's shoulders, his breaths hot and furious in his ear while he slides and grinds against Hannibal's straining, leaking cock with his own. Hannibal lies beneath him, one hand gripping his hip, while his other arm is wrapped tightly around Will's back. Hannibal has completely immersed himself in this moment, allowing himself to feel every fragment of ecstasy, to fully relish the feel of Will's cock sliding against his, the sharp gasps and heavy moans flowing from Will's mouth. It's glorious and he refuses to deny himself any sensation. He turns his head to kiss and bite at Will's neck eliciting yet more gorgeous noises from those exquisite lips. Let the world burn around them. Let it all come crashing down, as long as he can have his perfect and priceless boy til the end. His Will is finally _his_. He has wanted it for so long he had forgotten how to want anything else, and no matter what happens after this, no one will ever be able to take this moment from him. This moment of perfect fulfillment will forever be located in the very deepest center of his memory palace, where he will relish it day and night. 

 

 

Will's arms are wrapped tightly around Hannibal's shoulders with his head buried in his neck. He can't feel _everything_  that he's feeling right now in mind and body _and_  be able to look into Hannibal's face, it would be too much. It's already too close to too much as it is and Will couldn't stop the helpless noises coming from him if he tried, and he doesn't want to try. This consummation is threatening to tear him apart and he is obliged to let it. "Haaa.." He tries several times, wanting to say Hannibal's name, but God he can't because there's too much roiling inside him and he can't form words. He feels whole, finally whole and right and sure and he has no words for that. He finally pulls his head out of Hannibal's neck and crushes their lips together and Hannibal's hand is immediately carding through damp curls to hold him there. When Will comes, seconds later, it's jerky and inelegant. He tears his mouth away to throw his head back with a high-pitched cry, writhing against Hannibal and shooting his ecstasy copiously between them. He shakes and jerks and Hannibal endeavors mightily to keep his eyes open but fails as his orgasm overtakes him with breathtaking force. He pulls Will flush against him as he comes jerking and grinding against him, holding him tight. Will can't hold back a small whine from his over-sensitive cock, but he holds onto Hannibal just as tightly, never wanting this feeling to end, and knowing it never will.  


End file.
